


Blimps & Balloons

by ProjectChained



Series: Blimps & Balloons [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Belly, Belly Expansion, Belly Kink, Inflation, M/M, Slash, belly inflation, male expansion, male inflation, male x male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectChained/pseuds/ProjectChained
Summary: This story will be using the dungeon and dragon style of gaming as to make an inflation story, most of the writing will be guided by the randomness of the dices results, which will force the destiny of the characters to be ruled under them.





	Blimps & Balloons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M.B](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=M.B).



**Blimps & Balloons**

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginners Tavern**

  


Dylan : So that’s where… We advised me to go first! The beginners tavern. *Getting near to the tavern…*

*Rolling a D100… 54.*

*The Tavern is decent, it isn’t one exceptional place, at least it isn’t a place where the one making evil are!*

Dylan : *Looks around me…*

*Rolling a D20… 8*

Dylan : *The place is pretty empty of any people outside, I decide to enter, maybe inside there will be better people?*

*In The Beginners Tavern* *Rolls D100 … 12*

*The Beginners Tavern is just empty… There is only a barman, and no one else…*

Dylan : Hello mister, am I in the right tavern? *Show the map with written Beginners Tavern*

*Rolls a D12… 10*

Barman : Of course you are, I don’t know why, there isn’t many people around today! But why don’t you have a seat? You wish I serve you something?

Dylan : *Takes the card with the menus and element in stock.*

*Rolls a D20… 1*

Dylan : All you have in this card is one drink? *Sweat drop!*

Barman : Of course, it’s the Beginners Tavern! So all I sell is simple potion to drink up… Heh, I can’t sell you enchanted drinks or anything more interesting before you reach level five.

Dylan : Oh… Okay! *Check my own card… Strength 7 Intelligence 9 Wisdom 6 Dexterity 14 Constitution 10 Charisma 15, Level 1, HP 27/27 MP 82/82*

*Looks in my pocket to reach for a coin, and know how much money I have at all… Roll D20… 3*

Dylan : Hopefully I kept this coin… It’s the last one I have! Then a potion please! *Never disliking to have a good drink by this cold night of fall…*

Michael : *Enters in the bar…* Hi! I’m new around here… Is there anyone? *Mind : It is just an empty place… Oh, a tiger drinking near the counter!*

Dylan : *Effect of the potion… Roll D20… 8* Hi, *Bit drunk…* And welcome! *Smiling!*

*Look at Michael’s abilities… Checking him… Roll D100… 21…*

*Just too drunk to even think to ask his name!*

Michael : *Perform a cleaning spell to make this Tiger’s thought clear… Roll D20… 19*

Dylan : Oh… *Ashamed…* Was… Was I drunk? *Shameful!*

Michael : You don’t have to feel ashamed… Not everyone reacts the same in front of a potion! *Looks at it… Checking alcohol value… Roll D20… 7* Seven percent alcohol, it’s okay!

Dylan : So you are new as well? A beginner too?

Michael : Yes! And I want to go to adventure!

Dylan : I could be a nice idea! Do you want us to become a group?

Michael : Hmm, adventuring group? Why not!

Dylan : Yay! Where to go then?!

Michael : I would advise that we sleep there tonight! As it’s already very dark outside, and characters of our level shouldn’t stay outside so late! It could be dangerous!

Dylan : You are right, it could be dangerous… *Mind : I got no money to pay the INN staying fee!!* How much money do you have?

Michael : Don’t know… *Checks pockets!* *Rolls D20… 18*

*And your pockets are softly ringing as a very good amount of money sleeps in your pockets!*

Michael : I guess we have enough! You wish we have separate rooms or sleep in one room? *Smiles!*

Dylan : You choose, it is your money, I feel very lucky to not be outside! *My pockets are empty as an arid desert!*

Michael : Then one room, I can sleep on floor, so you will eel as comfortable as in separate room *Smiles happily…* *Mind : Beds in Berserk training camp were around as good as floor, so I got used to it and won’t feel bad!*

Dylan : What?! *Don’t feel comfortable to know I would be the only one having a bit of comfort here!* You should have a bit of comfort! Or else you won’t rest very well!

Michael : Sure it won’t bother you? I mean… *Blushes!*

Dylan : Nah!! It won’t and I’m sure of it! Also it is your money! So you mustn’t be the one on the ground!! Oh, I wonder if you are from a specific class…

*Tries to do an information check… D20 roll… 18*

Michael : Ohh! You know… I have two classes mixed – Berserk and Blood Mage. But it sounds scary, right? *Bit worried to get the tiger afraid!* Let me explain a bit, okay?

Dylan : Berserk, I know what it is, it’s those valiant strong men who can do peak score when dealing with beating the shit out of the enemies! Blood mage on the other hand, I don’t know what it is, but I don’t feel scared even a bit that you explain it! Go on and tell me! *Smiles patiently!*

Michael : It’s ancient demon magic, rumors tell that demons catch people to do bloody sacrifices for it, but in fact, we use our own blood. So I can cast a spell that needs more MP than I have. For example, I need a spell for one hundred MP, and have only fifteen. I do it using blood magic, and use up my fifteen MP and thirty-eight HP!

Dylan : Oh, it can be very useful! You will have to be careful about your own health!

Michael : Yep! That’s why it isn’t used often, people prefer to play safe! *Smiles!*

Dylan : Nice that you know your class! *Looks at the INN Owner who came from an another room…* We will take a single room for two!

INN Owner : Makes three gold per sleepy heads!

Dylan : My friend will pay you… I’m broke…

Michael : Oh, I see! You know, I met a guy this morning, he told you have a problem in one of your rooms!

INN Owner : *Looks more pale than before, we can see he sweats much!* T-T-THAT room? *Scared we find out truth!*

Dylan : Mew? *Lost…* *Mind : Is he really a beginner or a higher level than one?!*

Michael : Yeah, I want that room that scared young brave warrior so much that he now got some gray hair and that he ran away in just his underwear! *Smiles proudly!*

Dylan : Mew?! *Very curious about Michael and checks if his level is above one…* *Roll D100… 92*

*And it’s still Level one, just some luck, and good enough INT score helped him out to gather information!*

INN Owner : *Scared the hell out!* I… Sure you wish it?!

Dylan : What is in this room? *Wondering!* Is it so scary?

INN Owner : It was my best room… Now a ghost lives there, a lusty gay ghost! Sure you want the full story?

Dylan : Why not!! *Smiles licking my lips wondering how he looks like!*

INN Owner : Some months ago, a lusty tiger appeared, he was just level two! That day he returned from some quest with a golden charm on his neck, and he won the lottery from first try! He was so happy of that! He ordered best room… I heard some moans from there, after an hour moans were louder, and bit weird but I didn’t check… And then a loud boom!!! I opened the door and see that tiger did explode so hard… And pump was still running even if it was unplugged from wall socket! *Scared the hell out!!!*

Dylan : Huh? How can a pump run without energy? And what is that golden charm? Maybe it has some bounds with magics, or it could have been enchanted?

INN Owner : It is still there, stuck in the ceiling! I didn’t touch it when I was cleaning the room! I fear it is cursed!

Dylan : Then we could go and talk to this ghost and know more about his story! What do you think of it Michael?

Michael : Yep! That tiger must be feeling sad and angry from how it ended for him! Who knows, maybe we can help him?

Dylan : I’m sure we can revive this poor unlucky friendly creature! But there must be something keeping him away from it! And we will find what! Let’s go and check his story! *Walks upstairs.* Oh… Which room was he in? *Ask to the INN Owner from upstairs*

INN Owner : Room sixty-nine!

Dylan : Why shouldn’t I be impressed it would be this the answer…

*Walks in front of the room sixty nine with Michael!*

Dylan : Let’s enter?

Michael : Look first at room number, isn’t it fun? *Six and nine are two round bellied tigers sucking each other!*

Dylan : Hmm, it is indeed pretty… Cute! *Blushes not wishing to look like a weird for Michael!* The design of the numbers are… Erotic!

Michael : Yep! And it’s getting dark, best time to meet a ghost! *Smiles knowing it for sure!*

Dylan : Should I open the door? *Shy!*

Michael : Sure! Don’t be scared!

Dylan : *Opens the door and enters!*

Ghost Tiger : Why… Why! *Cries…*

Dylan : I… I heard about you and feel very sorry for what happened to you!

Ghost Tiger : You… You don’t run?? *Wondering!*

Dylan : Why? It would be disrespectful! You are someone like us, just not alive currently!

Ghost Tiger : Maybe there is a hope after all! I started to think I turned to pure abomination that can scare off everyone… Even if I see myself in a good shape as before, you know… Strong body, big dick and balls and so on!

Dylan : Hmm? What makes you so disgusting? You look just a bit more gifted on some parts! What I see is a young lusty hunk! If I may call you this way? *Blushes red!*

Ghost Tiger : I was!! Now I’m a scary ghost I think… Last night there was a big meaty guy, I kissed him and offered a fuck! But he ran away like I was trying to stab him with his own sword… I didn’t mean anything bad really!! *Very worried about it, as he honestly didn’t wanted to scare the poor guy last night!*

Dylan : Hmm… You can still offer a fuck as a ghost? I never made it with spirits before!

Ghost Tiger : I can try!

Dylan : Do you wish I help you ease some sadness and give you a good time? Or… *Takes out Tarots cards!* Try on to give the cards some luck to bring you back?

Ghost Tiger : *Shivers a lot hearing word LUCK* Isn’t it dangerous?! *Scared a lot!*

Dylan : Oh… You prefer I tell words like divination? *I know my wisdom being low… Divination would be more appropriated than luck!*

Ghost Tiger : Luck… Brrr… Sadly I didn’t know enough about it! *Points at charm that is still stuck in the ceiling!*

Dylan : Should I try on to understand this element? Or try to save you?

Ghost Tiger : I can tell what it is, it can help you, no? One of the visitors left a book and I found out what that charm is…

Dylan : Then tell us! I won’t waste 10MP to excavate the nature of the element through my cards!

Ghost Tiger: It is cursed charm of luck! *Finds it in book and shows stats and description!*

Description : Cursed charms of luck have dangerous side effect that eliminates fully any positive effect it has. Most dangerous are legendary cursed charms of luck, they cause unnatural death and keep last soul around until charm is destroyed!

Stats : Legendary Charm of Luck (Cursed) can give sudden extreme luck but shortly after, some extreme unlucky even will take life of the one bearing it! Luck roll has D100+100 Modifier, unlucky rolls has D100-100 Modifier!

Dylan : Huh?! But it means you got all chances to success… And a full failure ahead!! *Astonished by the power of this element!!*

Ghost Tiger : Yeah… I didn’t know it was cursed, I thought I finally got lucky! *Grumpy about how uncanny and unlucky is the turnout of this all!*

Dylan : Should I try to bring you back? Or have I got to neutralize the curse?

Michael : I think… Hmm… First, we should destroy that cursed charm! Such dangerous things should not exist, right?

Dylan : But it keeps his soul! If we destroy it… He might disappear! I agree it can help the others who may find this jewel! But not the one who is trapped inside it!

Michael : But he isn’t trapped IN it, he is trapped near it. Also as ghost can still stay from unfinished business, he can still be around when we destroy the charm, no?

Dylan : True! What should we use to break it? Magics or material weapons?

Michael : Gold is easy to melt, we have frying pan and chimney to do the job for us! *Smiles!*

Dylan : Oh, then lets do so! *Thinks about taking it to throw it to the fry pan!*

Michael : Better not to touch it directly, use a towel to take it! *Smiles!*

Dylan : *Goes to the bathroom checking that! And returns back with a towel!*

Michael : Yep! But be careful! And you can throw it on frying pan with the towel, we should not worry of the towel cost.

Dylan : Sure! Seeing room looking like this after his belly explosion won’t matter much for the owner anyway! *Tries to extract it… D20 roll, 16!*

*Extraction gone well! Now I walk to the fry pan to set this shit on fire!*

Michael : Soon it will disappear!

Dylan : *Puts it on fry pan and sets fire below it…* Can’t unlucky event happen if we use fire below fry pan? I mean some sparkles from nowhere and make the whole INN burn down??? I don’t really know… *Scared a bit now…*

Michael : Nah, as nobody is wearing it! And some sparkles, we can extinguish those easily!

Dylan : Okay! *Waits for it to meltdown!*

*And it melts moving like trying to get out desperately but soon becomes just a puddle of gold… Eventually the dark violet diamond shaped gem inside it burns, and creaks from heat, eventually breaking apart!*

Dylan : Here, now the jewel is no more, let’s care of our ghost, shall we?

Michael : Nice! But first! *Takes frying pan to the bathroom and cooks it with water so it won’t cause fire accidentally!*

VICTORY – Breaking Curse – One hundred and twenty EXP Points.

Dylan : Whoa!! Look, we gained a level!!! *Happy and surprised!*

Michael : Yeah! But what should we add?

Dylan : *Sees two turning circles with numbers randomly running between one and six… One written HP the other MP!* First our HP and MP!

*Touches first the HP circle, result is three! Then the MP circle, result is four!*

Dylan : My HP increased to thirty and my MP to eighty-six! I will then add my three points to my statistics. Two in Wisdom and One in Intelligence! Making Wisdom reach eight! And Intelligence ten!

*Dylan has still seventy five point to earn…*

*Two D100 are shot from nowhere… The results are, sixty-seven and one… Dylan requires sixty eight EXP point to reach level three*

Dylan : It was a nice level up!

*But the EXP bar fills full once again and hits the level up!*

*Seven EXP points left to add after level up!*

Dylan : What the?!! Two in a row! Lucky me!!

*Hits the circle of HP… Six! Hits the circle of MP… Six!*

Dylan : My HP grows to thirty-six! And my MP to ninety-two! Eventually I add two in wisdom, growing it to ten! Eventually add one in intelligence, growing it to eleven!

*Now three dice are rolling as to know the EXP needed to reach level four!… Results are, seventeen, forty-eight, forty-two! Making a total of one hundred and seven! Counting the seven to cut finally, it gives a result of one hundred EXP point before level four!*

Dylan : I’m done! It’s your turn to enjoy your level up! *Smiles!*

Michael : Hmm… *Pokes HP and MP… Results are six for both, making HP reach sixty-five, and MP reach twenty-one*

*Two D100 rolls to determine Michael needs in EXP for level three… Results are twelve and forty-eight! He needs then sixty EXP point for level three… Cutting the forty one left to add, the bar fills almost full… Leaving Michael nineteen points away from level three!*

Dylan : Where will you add your three points?

Michael : Wisdom, Strength and Constitution!

*And Michael’s Wisdom reach ten, his strength twelve, eventually his constitution nine!*

Dylan : Yay! It rocks!

Ghost Tiger : When you both are done partying, can we care of me? *Feels left alone!*

Dylan : Ohh! Forgive us! We were so happy and excited about this all that we forgotten a bit about your existence…

Ghost Tiger : Yes, I guessed it since a few time that I am dead!! *Finds this joke a bit bad!*

Dylan : Sorry! *Smiles embarrassed!*

Michael : Don’t worry, we didn’t forget you!

Dylan : What should I do? Should I consult my tarot?

Ghost Tiger : Will your cards bring me back? Can it be good if your friend helps you for MP?

Dylan : I got ninety-two MP and trying to cast a spell will cost me ten! The only problem is the randomness of the result! There are three cards I will draw… The first symbolize the problem! The second it what you hope for, and the last one will be the result of our call for a spell, mixing the three we will get something! Are you ready to take the risk?

*Knows my cards can bring good and evil… It’s the only problem, we will never know what it will bring until the very last second!*

Ghost Tiger : Risk?! Can it get even worse? *Wondering!*

Dylan : Sadly, only the card can tell me… If it was a so sure and calculated science, everyone would be a personifier! No?

Ghost Tiger : I don’t think there can be worse situation for me! So, I take the risk! Hope spell will hurt only me if it goes bad?

Dylan : It depends the question you ask to my cards… So get in front of me and we will begin the divination!

*Bring the Fool card in front of me, as to be linked with a spiritual world… Fate is now depending on your question and the cards answer…*

Dylan : Ask the cards a question… *Ten mp spent*

Ghost Tiger : *Sits in front of Dylan* Can I revive?

Dylan : *Draws the first card, the XIII – Death*

Your problem is a fear between a death that happened and a question about the need to rebirth!

*Draws the second card, the X – Wheel Of Fortune*

You did put all your hopes on the world of fate and cards, which is like a lottery, many fears for a few called victors!

*Draws the final card, the answer, II – The High Priestess, peace and passiveness, the fate being very clement, and from the unluckiness of your event… You’ve got given a second chance in the world of the living beings! The spirits turned away their sights from natural order this time, but don’t make it a habit!*

*And the Lusty Tiger is back, alive!*

Lusty Tiger : *The tiger is in the air! But won’t float… And crashes on bed!* Ohh, can’t your cards give with it the soft landing? It’s not included?

Dylan : The spirits spoken… Now the divination ends… *Looks normal again!*

Michael : Haha! You are lucky to be alive again after such ritual, you know?

Dylan : I can’t believe it! I did it! *Euphoric!* Oh, now you are fully alive… Who asked for some pleasure and fun?

INN Owner : *Enters…* You saved him!!! May you be granted all my gratitude! And you may rest for free in my INN tonight!

Michael : *To INN Owner* Don’t be greedy, you can give a bit of coins and a free breakfast! *Tries to persuade him… Rolls a D20… Result is ten!*

INN Owner : You are right, the context being very exceptional, and circumstances very peculiar, free breakfast for you three, here, have twenty coins as a reward!

Michael : Thanks! *Takes coins and gives them to Dylan!*

Dylan : As we are a group, lets stock them together! *Money reaches one hundred twenty!* Do you want us to have fun, big tiger? *Hugs this cute tiger, and check his body… Check D20… Result thirteen!*

Lusty Tiget : Sure! *buuLLLGES!! And blushes!*

Dylan : Hmm!! I see you got high spirits for this! *Starts to suck the big lusty tiger!* *Yummy licks and suck!*

Lusty Tiger : *Moans and leaks pre!* I… Ohh!!! Missed *Moans* It much!!

Dylan : *Rubs this big bubble butt!* Not only your dick is thick! *Hugs and enjoys a good time!*

Lusty Tiger : *Moans louder when you rub his butt and cums a huge load!*

Dylan : *Chugs it down loving it!* Good boy! Got now a well ballooned belly!* You fed me well! *Rubs my gut enjoying it!*

Lusty Tiger : *Pats your gut!* It was amazing!

Dylan : Really? Want to blow me bigger then? *My balls did not unload yet, and I can go big enough as well!*

Lusty Tiger : Sure! But how big will you be? *Very lusty about it!*

Dylan : As big as you both want me to go? *Very lusty and daring!* Come on Michael! Come too! At least, if you like inflation and me enough to make it with me?

Michael : Sure you aren’t too full yet? *Winks!*

Dylan : Check my belly to know!

Michael : Okay! *Rubs your belly with both hands to check!*

*D20 to check pressure… Result is fourteen!*

Michael : Good! You have still space to grow! *Smiles happily!*

Dylan : Nice! *Purrs and hugs you!*

Lusty Tiger : Hmm, you love to multiply the pleasure? This demon looks to know really well how to please a man! I can feel it!

Michael : Err… Are you sure?! *Blushes much!*

Lusty Tiger : Yep! I think it, very seriously!

Dylan : Then, why not pump me bigger? *Smiles!*

Michael : Sure! I think I got a pump in my backpack!

Dylan : Nice! I feel hungry for your cum too!

Michael : *Takes out medium sized pump and plugs it to your ass!* Ready?

Dylan : Yes! *Rubs you softly!*

Michael : *Pumps slowly and carefully to make your gut enjoy!*

Dylan : *Soft gurgles and mixes with cum… Burrps softly!* Yeah! I start to blow up! *Looks and smiles!*

Michael : Yep! Want some loud bubbles!

Dylan : Ohh!! I love those!! I fucking want it!!

Michael : *Pumps several times very fast and it makes loud bubbles in your stomach!*

Dylan : *It vibrates inside and my gut shapes as big as a beach ball!* GONNA POP! *Moans softly! And about to shoot cum everywhere as well!*

Michael : Pop? *Pumps more gently and air passes in easily!*

Dylan : Fuck! It’s so good! *Indeed, Michael is right! Leveling up made my gut slightly stronger!* Hmm! It’s tight but in a good way for now!! *Smile deliciously!*

Michael : *Keeps pumping softly!* Feel good?

Dylan : Yeah! *Rubs the growing ball of air!* Hmm, I don’t know how much bigger I can go!

Michael : Then tell me when feeling too full! *Keeps pumping softly!*

Dylan : *Moans and burps more, and louder as I grow much bigger, around twice bigger! Belly creaks reddish!*

Lusty Tiger : Don’t pop!! Maybe he should stop?

Dylan : *Holds cum moaning a lot and shaking!*

Michael : *Adds bit more very slowly!* Feel good?

Dylan : Oh! Fucking burst!! *Moans!*

Michael : No, don’t burst! *Add three more strokes and pushes you on bed!*

Dylan : *Falls on bed and guts loudly gurgles and creaks!*

Michael : *Takes some oil from bag and rubs it on your belly skin!*

Dylan : Hmm! I love it, it’s very soft and feels refreshing! Is it nourishing cream?

Michael : Nah, just oil, the same thing we use for cooking! *Smiles proudly!*

Dylan : Hmm?! Cooking oil? Is it good for the skin?

Michael : When skin is stretched much, yep!

Dylan : Then, go on, stretch me bigger! Should I hold cum any longer?

Lusty Tiger : Or maybe I should suck it all out? *Rubs those bloated heavy balls!*

Dylan : *Shivers strongly!*

Michael : Suck out? *Nasty thinking and smiling!* Sounds like a good idea! *Kisses belly button sucking it out softly!*

Dylan : *Moans loudly and balls are noisy and bubbling!*

Lusty Tiger : I don’t want to waste a drop of this precious liquid! *Sucks Dylan greedily!*

Dylan : *Loud gurgles and I cum massive load forcing the Lusty Tiger to chug it all down!*

Lusty Tiger : *Gulps it all going dangerously tight at the end! And falls on bed sleeping from the giant dinner he just had here! With a loudly squirming and bubbling belly from digestion!*

Dylan : Someone had a good time here eating much! Me I did eat well and inflate giant… Want me bigger? Or you want to eat? Because thinking of it, you didn’t do yet!

Michael : Nah, if you go any bigger, there will be no space on bed for me! *Hugs laughing!*

Dylan : *Warmly hugs you back!* You must be hungry! What would you want to eat now? Also it’s so late, I doubt we will get any room service!

Michael : Don’t worry, I have some food! *Gets small box from bag!* It’s dry meat with spices, in cooling box, it can stay for years!

Dylan : Whoa! This way we can keep some food for a long time! Eat it down then, and hug me so we can enjoy our first night together here!

Michael : *Takes some pieces from box and closes it!* It’s enough for now! *Munches them slowly!* Sure you want to keep all air?

Dylan : Should I deflate?

Michael : Nah, if you feel good! *Smiles a lot!*

Dylan : I feel good if I’m near you! *Hugs you tightly!* Let’s sleep? *Kisses you very softly!*

Michael : Wait a bit! *Moves gently between you and Lusty Tiger and covers both bloated guts with wings!* Here, it will be warm for us all! *Smiles happily!*

Dylan : Hmm! *Smiles and huggles… Softly snuggling against your chest!*

Lusty Tiger : *With high pleasure, he lays his head near your chest, happy of the warm feathers!*

Dylan : I love you… *Sleeps…*

Michael : *Sleeps snoring softly!*


End file.
